Meant To Be?
by lArkA52
Summary: She wants him, but can she have him? Are they truly meant to be? Ryella THREESHOT, my first fic in second person, so please don't be too too harsh. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic/story EVER to be in seond person, so just tell me if it sucks. Anyways, enjoy!**

He passes you in the hall at least five times a day, and whenever he catches you staring at him, you suddenly avert your eyes, your pace quickens, and your heart races. He's in three of your classes, and when he's sitting in front of you, you can't seem to pay attention to the teacher, perpetually staring at his collar, daydreaming about you and him. He's your best friend's brother, and whenever you go over her house, you always make a point to tell her how amazing her brother is, even though she doesn't care.

But it's not that he doesn't like you. It's not that he has a girlfriend. It's not like you two aren't meant for each other. You're the one with the problem. YOU have a boyfriend, who just happens to be the most popular, handsome, athletic guy in school. YOU know that it'd be bad for your rep to like him, some people calling him borderline gay. Being best friends with his twin sister is already damaging your perfect reputation, because being friends with the Ice Princess is definitely not cool.

Oo0HSM0oO

You're running down the hallway, soon to be late for class. Not looking where you're going, you slam into him, both of your books falling to the ground. Your face turns beet red, and he gives you a shy smile. All of a sudden the period bell rings, and you're officially late for class.

"I'm so sorry," you exclaim, trying to apologize for making him late.

"That's ok," he murmurs, concentrating on picking up his books.

He doesn't seem right. "Are you ok?" you ask.

He nods unconvincingly and hurries off for class.

Oo0HSMoO

At lunch, you sit with him and his sister, without your boyfriend and his bball posse, almost like you're proving to the school that you with the goody two-shoes rep can sit with she who's known as the biggest bitch in school.

Halfway through your sandwich, you realize that something's definitely not right. His cheerful blue eyes are glazed over and lifeless, his normally cocky grin is no more than a grim line.

"Are you ok?" you ask again, and again he nods unconvincingly.

You look over at his sister and see silent tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" you ask her.

She sniffs and cries, "Our dad d-died!"

You put your arms around her shoulder as she sobs, then look over to see how he's coping, but he suddenly vanished.

"Where could he have gone?" you wonder.

You take your arms from her shoulder and ask her where he went.

She shakes her head and says, "He may be in the Entropy Courtyard. He likes to go there sometimes."

You thank her and walk off, but not before you give her one last sympathetic hug and an "I'm so sorry".

**RnR! This may just be a threeshot instead of a twoshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, this is actually gonna be a threeshot, not atwoshot, so obviously there is one more chapter to go after this one.. This was my first fic in second person, and I don't know how good it was, so you wanna review and tell me how I did? Oh yeah, and enjoy the second part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters, just the plot of this story.**

Oo0HSM0oO

When you reach the Entropy Courtyard, you see him underneath a tree, arms wrapped around his legs, his head in his knees.

You slowly walk up to him and sit down next to him. You put your head on his shoulder as he looks up and smiles at you though his tears.

You don't know what's coming over you, but you find yourself wrapping your arms around his neck, kissing him with all of that pent up passion that seemed to be boiling inside of you.

He kisses you back, with growing intensity. He's stroking your hair, and all you can think of is how much you've wanted to do this since the day you set your eyes on him.

"Hey!" a voice exclaims.

You two jump apart like frightened rabbits. It's your boyfriend. Let us call him Mr. Lunkhead Basketball Man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mr. Lunkhead Basketball Man yells.

You stand up, put your hands on your hips and say, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Cheating on me, that's what it looks like!" he yells.

He who was sitting next to you stands up and says, "It was my fault. We were just sitting here, and we got carried away. I kissed her, when I knew I shouldn't have. It wasn't her fault."

"No, it wasn't your fault!" you scream, tired of keeping your feelings hidden away. "It wasn't your fault; don't try to make it your fault!"

Your boyfriend stares at you in disbelief. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

You look at the ground and say, "I love him, what else is there to say?"

He gives you a desperate look, and murmurs, "But didn't you say that we were meant to be?"

"Maybe we were," you reply. "But not anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter, I promise. Thanks for the review filipinogrl101 and thank you for the reviewS AtSundown22. Enjoy!**

The way he stared at you when you said that made it feel as if a hole were burning in your skull. You give him an equally withering look and run from the courtyard. Sitting by the door, you put your head in your hands and cry. But then you hear a thud, a scream, and a gasp. You run back into the courtyard and find Mr. Lunkhead Basketball Man beating up the boy you love.

"This is for taking away my girl!" he grunts as he punches his enemy in the jaw.

"This is for kissing her behind my back!" He aims a punch at his enemy's stomach.

"And this is for making her love you!" he screams as his fist collided with his enemy's skull.

You scream his name, begging him to stop, telling the boy you love to try and take a punch at your now ex-boyfriend, but he just stands there, limp and defeated.

"Stop!" you shriek. You pull Mr. Lunkhead Basketball Man away from him and slap his cheek. "You insensitive jerk! It's not his fault that I like him over you! It's not his fault that you can't stand that I love him! It's mine! Beat me up; it's entirely my fault! Just don't hurt him anymore! He doesn't deserve it!"

He gives you another of his withering looks and as he walks away, states coldly, "We're over Freaky Genius Girl."

"Good riddance," you spat angrily.

Kneeling down, you stroke the forehead of the boy you love, and cry big, fat tears for him.

He opens his eyes and smiles at you, looking at you like you could make everything better. He sits up and asks softly, "Gabriella, were we meant to be?"

You gently place your lips onto his, pulling him into a deep kiss, full of passion and newly kindled love.

You finally break apart and breathless, you say, "I think we are meant to be Ryan. I think we are."

**Did you like it? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
